19 Anos
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Colecção de momentos pós-DH. 'Pensei muito nas pessoas que passaram por coisas horríveis, como guerras, e no momento em que elas voltam para casa, para a reconstruir e abraçar a normalidade depois de ver horrores. Sempre me pareceu uma coisa muito corajosa de se fazer; voltar à normalidade depois de um trauma é muito difícil...' - J.K. Rowling.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. Não betada! Esta fanfiction não segue as regras do novo acordo ortográfico porque a autora é demasiado preguiçosa para se actualizar devidamente. :p

**Spoilers:** DH e informações divulgadas pela JK relativamente ao futuro das personagens.

**Sumário: **colecção de momentos pós-DH.

* * *

**N/A:** olá! Então, quem teve saudades minhas? Ninguém, claro… :D Aqui têm o meu novo bebé (que, por acaso, já fez um ano de idade há uns meses :p). Para quem acompanhou a _Closure_, a _19 Anos_ é o projecto que foi anunciado no último capítulo. A ideia era um conjunto de one-shots sobre a reconstrução do mundo mágico após o final da Guerra, mas uma vez que eu gosto mais das relações pessoais… bom, mais vale dizer que é uma colecção de momentos sobre o que aconteceu às personagens após o final da Batalha. No fundo, não difere muito da própria _Closure_. Fala-se em crise… ^^'

Fica desde já o aviso, contudo, que as actualizações irão ocorrer de maneira bastante espaçada – estou actualmente no último ano do curso e com o estágio, a tese e o estudo para o exame final, tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Ainda assim, espero que não fiquem chateados comigo – estava cheia de saudades! E, como sempre, que gostem tanto de acompanhar este projecto quanto eu estou a gostar de o escrever. :)

* * *

_«Pensei muito nas pessoas que passaram por coisas horríveis, como guerras, e no momento em que elas voltam para casa, para a reconstruir e abraçar a normalidade depois de ver horrores. Sempre me pareceu uma coisa muito corajosa de se fazer; voltar à normalidade depois de um trauma é muito difícil...» _- J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**19 ANOS**

**CICLO**

Tudo terminava onde começava.

Fora assim que lhe dissera olá, lembrava-se como se fosse hoje. Quando a parteira lha colocara nos braços, embrulhada no cobertor que ela mesma fizera com todo o amor, já limpa e a berrar a plenos pulmões. Tomara-a nos braços, apertara-a contra o peito, transmitindo-lhe o seu calor, e prometera-lhe o mundo.

Agora também a tomava nos braços. Também a apertava contra o peito. Tudo terminava onde começava. Era assim que lhe dizia adeus.

Andromeda caminhou descalça em direcção ao abismo da falésia. A areia grossa e a escaldar, fruto de um dia anormalmente quente de Primavera, magoava-lhe a planta dos pés, arranhava, queimava. Não a sentia, contudo. Porque a dor, essa, carregava-a no peito, mesmo no coração. O mesmo sítio contra o qual apertava o pote gélido com as cinzas da filha e do genro.

Parou no precipício, com a sensação de ter chegado à sua meta. Espreitou o mar abaixo de si. As ondas rebentavam com relativa violência contra as rochas, soltando rugidos semelhantes aos das criaturas monstruosas. Avistou também a Casa das Conchas, alguns planos abaixo. Eles haviam-se oferecido para estar ali no lugar dela – Harry, Bill, Arthur, pessoas estranhas que se haviam tornado grandes amigos. Recusara as suas propostas porque sabia que nunca se perdoaria se não o fizesse. Tal como se recusara quando eles se haviam oferecido para a acompanhar. Seriam só ela e Nymphadora.

Tal como no princípio.

De mãos trémulas e de olhos marejados de lágrimas, Andromeda abriu o pote das cinzas. Como era também a única família que restava a Remus, fora ela quem escolhera o seu destino. Decidira assim porque sabia que era o que ambos desejavam: juntos para sempre, até na morte. Apesar da tristeza, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Remus não seria a sua primeira escolha para genro, e sem dúvida que ainda não esquecera que ele a abandonara no momento mais crítico, mas no fundo sabia que ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava a ele e isso era tudo quanto podia pedir para a sua filha.

Excepto, claro, que ela ainda ali estivesse. Que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Com um suspiro que deu voz a toda a mágoa e toda a dor que carregava dentro de si, verteu as cinzas em direcção ao mar. Viu-as ser arrastadas pela brisa marítima, rodopiando no vento como uma grande nuvem cinzenta, afastando-a de si, tendo o céu como limite.

"_Olha para mim! Sou como o vento, mamã… consigo voar!"_

E então Andromeda viu-a: tinha seis anos outra vez, o cabelo curto rosa-pastilha-elástica, o seu preferido, e rodopiava, de braços bem abertos, saudando o vento como um velho amigo, de sorriso largo no rosto.

"_Não, Nymphadora, espera! Espera por mim…"_

Deu um passo em frente mas parou quando o pé lhe escorregou. Por entre as lágrimas viu as pedrinhas mais à beira rolarem para o abismo. Mais um passo e teria o mesmo fim, não haveria chão que a amparasse. Mirou de novo o mar lá em baixo. Tinha a certeza que o impacto dos seus ossos contra as rochas não seria tão doloroso quanto o peso que carregava no peito. E a asfixia quando os seus pulmões se inundassem com a água salgada seria apenas um prolongamento daquilo que já experimentava agora.

Porque haveria ela de voltar?

Não queria regressar a casa, onde as memórias ainda eram demasiado vívidas, demasiado dolorosas. Ted e Nymphadora espreitavam ainda de todas as molduras dispersas pelas várias divisões. As suas vozes ecoavam em todos os recantos. O pó acumulava-se porque não tinha paciência para as tarefas domésticas e a luz não entrava porque não tinha sequer forças para afastar as míseras cortinas das janelas. As coisas que eles tinham deixado desarrumadas estavam ainda no mesmo sítio onde tinham sido largadas, como que a alimentar a esperança que a qualquer momento eles poderiam voltar para as arrumar, tal como ela tanto se esforçara por lhes ensinar.

Não, Andromeda não queria voltar. Tinha trocado a segurança da sua família de origem pelo único homem que amara e pela filha que lhe garantira que fizera a escolha certa. Depois da morte de Ted, tentara compensar a sua falta com os carinhos da filha, agora que estavam mais próximas do que nunca. E depois, também Nymphadora lhe fora roubada. Como era suposto continuar agora que estava sozinha?

_E o teu neto?_, perguntava a vozinha na sua cabeça.

Teddy não precisava de si. Recusava-se a olhar para ele desde o maldito dia porque tudo nele a relembrava de Nymphadora. Recusava-se a estender-lhe a mão porque também ela ali estava, também ela precisava de ajuda mas ninguém se lembrava dela, porque teria ela de se preocupar com a dor dos outros também? Recusava-se a criar laços porque não ia deixar de acontecesse de novo, amar alguém só para o perder num futuro demasiado próximo.

E quando há dias Kingsley Shacklebolt aparecera de surpresa na sua casa e a encontrara a um canto do quarto, de dedos nos ouvidos a gritar colericamente para o bebé – que, esfomeado, sujo e ignorado, passara a noite em claro a chorar –, Andromeda assumira que não era capaz. Os Weasley haviam sido simpáticos em oferecerem-se para tomar conta dele enquanto ela não melhorasse. Bill era um homem de garra e Fleur uma boa rapariga; na certa eles saberiam dar a Teddy muito mais do que ela alguma vez lhe daria.

Voltou a mirar o mar, selvagem e violento. Não seria assim tão difícil. Era simplesmente deixar-se cair e esperar que eles a viessem buscar. Sentir a dor desaparecer. Sentir as saudades amainarem. Receber o marido e a filha nos braços e viver feliz para sempre com eles.

Mas depois viu o rosto dela outra vez. Pálido e cansado, os seus olhos brilhavam na profundidade das suas olheiras. A voz soou-lhe fraca e rouca, como se há muito não a usasse:

"_Promete-me, mamã"_, pedira ela naquela última noite. _"Promete-me que tomas conta dele."_

Chateara-se com ela naquele momento. Porque tinha ela de ir também, porque não podia a Ordem tratar dos problemas sozinha? Devia lealdade à Ordem… e ao próprio filho não? Nymphadora apenas riu e garantiu-lhe voltar assim que as coisas acalmassem. Mesmo antes de sair, contudo, houvera tempo para um último pedido.

Suspirara, frustrada. _"Claro que tomo conta dele. Achas que é preciso pedir?"_

Sim, porque seriam apenas umas horas na noite. Sim, porque era o seu neto e ela sempre a ajudaria em caso de necessidade. Sim, porque em breve ela estaria de volta para regressar às suas funções de mãe. Horas mais tarde, contudo, a promessa tornou-se para a vida, quando Andromeda despertou de um sono inquieto com um choque e a tenebrosa sensação que o mundo tinha parado de girar.

Uma onda rebentou lá em baixo, salpicando espuma em seu redor. Nymphadora nunca a perdoaria, sabia que era verdade. Podia saltar à vontade, mas ela nunca a receberia com alegria porque a desiludira. Falhara quando fora mais precisa. Abandonara Teddy quando ele mais precisava de si.

Afinal, fora por isso que ela ficara para trás, certo? Alguém tinha de tomar conta dele…

- Oh, tudo bem, Nymphadora, tudo bem! – gritou ela para o vento, na esperança que a filha a pudesse ouvir. – Eu fico com ele! Por ti, eu tomo conta dele!

Limpou as lágrimas às costas das mãos, fechou o pote agora vazio e com um último suspiro virou costas ao precipício. Encarava agora o seu novo futuro: o mesmo caminho que percorrera há minutos, o caminho que a levaria de volta a casa, de volta às memórias, de volta a um passado demasiado doloroso.

De volta a Teddy.

E todo o seu corpo vacilou ao dar o primeiro passo, mas o rugido do mar atrás de si parecia transmitir-lhe a esperança que tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

**Votos um Feliz Ano Novo 2013! :D**


End file.
